Ghost-Facers One-Shots
by SuperWhoLockiansUnite
Summary: This is my first story on this website, so if it isn't very good, I'm sorry. Anyway, this is just a bunch of One-Shots I conjure up about the Ghost-Facers meeting some of the characters of Supernatural. And everything in this story, other than the plot, belongs to the GENIUS we all know as Eric Kripke. AND, the cover photo doesn't belong to me either. :)


**A/N: Okay, this is the first story I'm writing on this site, so if things are a little screwed up, I truly do apologize… Anyway, I happen to absolutely LOVE fan-fictions about The Ghost-facers meeting some of the other characters of Supernatural. Ever since they met Castiel, I've been having a bunch of ideas for one-shots with this plot. So… here are a few of the one-shots.**

* * *

About a year or so after Corbett's death, everything changed for the Ghost-facers. That is until a certain King of Hell *cough*Crowley*cough* moves in down the street from the new house they bought for better filming. After about a week, they start to realize the man in the suit, as they know him, never leaves the house, but always ends up entering the house.

At first they think nothing of it until they realize that ever since he moved in the entire block started smelling like sulfur. Then at night and when the man gets home, they hear what sounds like a dog, but they've never seen one. What really sets them off though is when they see the Winchesters pull up to the man's house at about midnight, walk in and then there's crashing, yelling and a bunch of muffled sounds.

* * *

Ed and Harry share a look when they hear the noises from inside the man in the suit's house. "What do you think's going on?" Harry asks, already gathering the camera, salt and EMF detector. "I don't know, but we're the Ghost-facers, let's check it out." Ed replies gathering his weapons as well.

* * *

"So, whatever happened to summoning a demon?" Crowley asks the Winchesters from his spot standing in the middle of the Devil's Trap they painted on his floor. "Well, would you have come?" Sam asks with his signature bitch-face.

Crowley sighs and looks at the brothers. "What do you want?" He asks, boredom lacing his voice. Before Sam or Dean can get even a syllable out, there's a crash, a growl from Crowley's hell hound and two very girly shrieks. Then Crowley lets out a snarl realizing someone just broke into his house. "Who in the hell is that?" Dean asks raising his gun.

"I don't know. I'm trapped, but I'd let me out because it seems Growly is angry at my intruders." He snarls out. The brother's send him a strange look. "You named your Hell hound Growly…? Nice…" Dean mutters before sighing and scratching off some of the paint of the Devil's Trap.

The three make their way to the hall where the growling has continued. Once they arrive they are shocked to see that they can SEE the huge black Hell hound, but are even more shocked to see Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler standing on Crowley's dining room table with salt, an EMF reader and a video camera in hand.

"Oh my god…" Sam mutters, staring at the 'ghost hunters' like they're complete and utter idiots. "You know these dimwits?" Crowley asks glaring at the boys on his table and petting Growly's head, trying to calm her down. "Ugh, yeah…" Sam says, even though he wishes he didn't know them.

"Growly, girl, get outside!" Crowley barks the order at the Hell hound causing it to growl once more at Harry and Ed, but none the less heads outside. Noticing the salt and EMF, Crowley asks, "What are they; hunters?" Dean and Sam both scoff at the question.

"No, of course not. We're the Ghost-facers. We have a website." Ed says, pulling out his phone, going to the Hell Hounds Lair website and showing Crowley. Crowley takes one look before crushing the phone with his bare hand and dropping the pieces onto his floor.

"Ed, Harry, what in the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks, only slightly worried that Crowley will kill the kids. "We thought he was a demon and then we saw you two so we snuck in." Harry says, video recorder still on Crowley. "Oh, I'm worse than a demon, cupcake." Crowley says smirking when their eyes go wide.

"He's the King of Hell." Dean says smiling a very sadistic smile. "I thought the King of Hell was Satan," says Ed with wide eyes and a surprisingly squeaky voice. "He would be if we didn't kill him." Dean says, smiling at them once more. Their eyes widen even more.

All of a sudden, Crowley sighs, rolls his eyes and then lets his eyes go to their demon red. Harry and Ed both scream and without hesitation jump from the table and run out the door… still screaming. Crowley's eyes change back and he looks at the Winchester's.

"Now, what did you want?" He asks. "Um, we forget." Sam says with a thoughtful look on his face. "If we remember though, don't think we won't be back here." Dean says pointedly. "Oh of course." Crowley says sarcastically.

A few minutes later Crowley is standing in the doorway, watching the Impala drive away, but before he closes the door he sees 'The Ghost-facers' loading boxes in the truck of their car and he can't help but laugh…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, not my best works… like at all… but I do try! **** Thank you for reading and I would LOVE some reviews! **


End file.
